For as long as people have been driving motor vehicles, their ability to remain focused has been tested. Since the advent of “smart” mobile devices and other devices that allow for instant communication, active directions/mapping of a route(s), etc., there are more ways for a driver of a motor vehicle to become distracted, and terrible consequences may then occur.
Further, mobile phones have become virtually attached to every person. There is a Pavlov-type reaction to an alert sound from a mobile phone indicating an update of sorts has been received, there is new instant message, new text message, new email, new phone call, or other new message or communication, which causes an immediate reaction and desire to read and/or see what has arrived on the mobile device. When a person is driving or operating a motor vehicle, this type of reaction may cause the operator to become distracted for at best an instant, at worst seconds, all of which can be deadly.